Everytime We Touch
by ilovedracomalfoy22
Summary: Hermione and Draco get closer over Christmas break, will they fall in love? Some twists and turns. It IS DMHG. May be a little AU. My first story, so dont be too harsh. I know the first chapter kinda sucks ass, but yea, the rest is better. ] REVIEW
1. The Library

Disclaim-it belongs to jo. and all her magnificenticus. ohh yea. thats a word now.

PLEASE REVIEW. it lets me know if you like it. if you do, ill write another chapther. so yea. review.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.**_

**_I still feel your touch in my dreams._**

It's a dark and dreary day during Christmas vacation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger (a 5th year) is one of 10 students to stay over the vacation.

Hermione was sitting in the common room. She had just finished her Potions essay and had nothing else to do (she had finished 3 months worth of homework in the two days since vacation had started). Hermione put her parchment, quills, ink, essays, and books into her overly used backpack.

She walked up the staircase to the Girls Dormitory. She threw her bag on her bed and sat on the end of it. She sat there for a moment, fiddling the silky fabric between her fingers. She gave a deep exasperated sigh and stood up. She may as well head down to the library. There might be a couple books she hasn't read yet. So Hermione grabbed her robes, and quickly slipped them on and headed to her sanctuary.

Draco Malfoy was upset. Not just upset, but mad. Not just mad but furious. Not just furious… well you get the idea. His father had instructed him to stay at Hogwarts while he was away in Fiji.

_My bloody father and his stupid affairs. I don't have to listen to him. I'm bloody Draco Malfoy._ He thought to himself.

Draco had long ago finished his homework, being the only Slytherin in his year to have stayed; he didn't really have anything else to do. He smirked. An idea had just popped up in his head. And to Draco at that moment, that was the best idea he had had all day.

He was going to go bug the hell out of Granger.

So Draco, with his newly found good mood, skipped out the Slytherin common room and headed for the place he KNEW Granger would be-the library.

Hermione had finally managed to find a good book. This one was quite abused, so she could tell it would be good. The faded title stated _Divination Quests Throughout the Ages_.

About half-way through the book (which WAS in fact quite intriguing) Hermione had began to feel hot breath on her neck…

Hermione quickly shot her head around, her left hand shooting down to where her wand was. She hit her mouth on something hard and warm, causing her mouth to start bleeding.

"Merlin Beard! What are you doing? Ow that hurt… Oh no are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I just got frightened and…" she trailed off as she saw who it was, smirking up at her from his spot on the ground, rubbing his chin where a trace of stubble was beginning to grow.

"Malfoy," she growled as a little blood trickled from her injury, to her lip..

"It's great to see you too Hermione." He chuckled. It wasn't from real humor, much of an i-am-going-to-bug-you-and-i-am-being-sarcastic-im-not-really-being-nice type of laugh. She just glared at him.

He got up and walked over to a chair right next to Hermione. He scooted it even closer to her. He leaned as close to her face as he could get without touching her. His breath hitting her nose. He reached up a finger and wiped the blood off Hermione's lip. Then he smiled a mischievously. _Wow her eyes are pretty, like honey… wait… IM THINKING THIS ABOUT GRANGER!!!???_ He meant to pull away from her face, but he couldn't.

_Wow. Look. His eyes are so… blue. And his hair looks so sexy the way it falls over his face like that. Oh he is so close. His breath smells like candy. Typical Draco. But I like candy… MERLIN'S BEARD! HAT THE FUCK! I THOUGHT THAT ABOUT DRACO I MEAN MALFOY... UGH!!???_

They stayed like that until they heard the clatter of the librarian's book cart. Both their heads turned towards the noise.

"I uh… got to go finish my Potions project." Draco said. Looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Well, I'll see you later then… I guess… well, yea." Hermione said, feeling the warmth forming in her cheeks.

"Yea, ill see you at dinner Hermi- I mean Granger" Draco shook his head violently._ I almost called her… HERMIONE!!??_

"Bye Drac- Malfoy"

Hermione stuck her nose straight back into her book.

"Bye"

Draco rushed out of the library and banged his head against the nearest wall, scaring a 1st year.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!!! WHY WAS I STARING INTO HER EYES, WHY DID I... _

Draco ran the rest of the way to his dormitory where he layed on his bed. He tried thinking about Christmas to try and get Hermione off of his mind. It didn't work.

Hermione was having similar thoughts of her own.

_I was thinking he was… -gag- SEXY!!?? I must need some sleep._

So she too headed off to her dormitory, and fell asleep, and she too had dreams about a certain blonde who she could not get off her mind.

**so how was it?**

**horrible? awesome?**

**please review.**

**ill updade faster.**


	2. Your a Good Kisser

I own nothing.

It all belongs to the brilliance of Jo.

Oh yea, and I'm a review whore supposedly.

SO LEAVE THEM.

They make me happy and they make my stories better.

_**Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
**__**without you it's hard to survive**_

Hermione woke up about 30 minutes before dinner started. She sat up in her bed and everything started coming back to her. How she and Draco were so… close. And how she had been all those things about him… It was hard for her to believe but she knew it had happened.

Her only question was why.

Draco didn't want to go to dinner anymore. He had tried thinking of Christmas. But then he wondered if Hermione would be lonely and if he should get her a present.

He had about screamed out loud at these thoughts. "_GET GRANGER A PRESENT!?"_ He looked down at the floor. His eyes saddened. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered. Draco rubbed his eyes and walked over from his current inhabitance of his bed, to his trunk to pull out new robes his mother had gotten him as an "I'm-sorry-you-can't-come-to-Fiji-with-us" gift.

He sighed and slipped the new robes on. The soft fabric felt good on his bare skin. He stood there for a while admiring the feel of the fabric and the appearance of the green and silver Slytherin pendant that was imbedded in the fabric. He suddenly heard a loud rumble in his stomach.

"Fine, fine. We'll bloody eat something. It'll be all your fault if I upchuck. And over these brilliant new robes. What a shame it should be." Draco then started cracking up. "I have officially gone mental. I have started talking to internal body organs."

He laughed once more and headed down to the Great Hall. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Granger. He might be sick if his thoughts wondered off to places that they do not belong.

At dinner, Dumbledore didn't give much of a speech. All he said was-"To the fellow students that stayed in our school over the break. We have a special arrangement. The 1st and 2nd and 3rd years from all houses will sit together. The 4th and 5th years will sit together. And the 6th and 7th years will sit together. Since there are no 6th, 1st, or 4th years here, a couple years will have the tables to them selves. And I recommend you sit close. The outer sides are quite grumpy."

There were many moans from Gryffindor and Slytherin from hearing this news. The loudest came from Hermione and Draco. They were the only two at their whole table. And they had to sit ACROSS FROM EACHOTHER!!??

Draco was starting to hate his ability to communicate with his organs.

"I fucking hate you stomach. I hope you keel over. But actually I don't because then I would die. But I do hope that when I die, ill go to the good place and you'll go to hell because you did this to me." He muttered under his breath. Staring at his torso the whole time.

Hermione sat in the middle of the Hufflepuff table and started putting fruit on her plate and filling her cup with pumpkin juice. All the while staring down, as to not look at Draco.

Draco sat across from Hermione. He tried not to look at her for the longest time. Then they both grabbed the same piece of bread.

Draco looked up through his bangs (He didn't bother gelling his hair back anymore.).

"Um. You can have it if you want. Plenty more down there." He mumbled, looking back down as he caught her eye.

"No it's alright. I don't need the carbs anyway…"she muttered, looking for a lifeline.

Draco, regaining his Malfoy-ness, looked at her straight on and smirked.

"Am I so entrancing that you can't even look at me Granger?"

Hermione's head shot up and she glared at him.

"Draco. If we weren't in the Great Hall, I'd punch that smirk of you arrogant, egotistical face." She growled silently.

"Threats turn me on _Hermione. _And since when do you call me Draco?"

"Shut up. The last thing I would want to do is turn you on. And it was an honest mistake, _Malfoy_, I won't do it again. You self-centered arrogant death eater prat."

"I AM NOT A FUCKING DEATH EATER HERMIONE… I MEAN GRANGER!"

Draco's face was surprisingly… red.

"I...I... I'm sorry Malfoy. I just… well, id better go."

Hermione stood up and headed towards the doors.

"WAIT HERMIONE… I MEAN GRANGER!!!!" Draco yelled.

He started running after her; he burst through the doors and caught up to her in the corridor. He grabbed her hand (on accident) and stopped her.

He twisted her around.

"Hermione, why did you run away?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I… I don't know. Well because I yelled at you and I didn't mean to, I didn't want you to be upset, it's just that…"

"Why would you care if I was upset?" she asked. Looking up into his blue-grey eyes.

"I…I don't know Hermione. I just… I don't know. It isn't fun when you upset anymore. And I'm tired of being a git to you. I mean, the other day in the library, I started thinking about your eyes and…"

He had finally let go of Hermione's hand and turned and put both his hands on the wall, and leaned against it.

"Draco…" she walked up to him and put her hand on his back. He turned his head around. She grabbed his arm and made him turn around. He pulled her into a hug after a few moments of staring. "Hermione."

Draco brought his face close to Hermione. They sat like that or a few minutes. Then, he kissed her gently on the mouth. She kissed him back. The kiss was very gentle and passionate. After 5 minutes. They came up to breath.

"Draco I…" Hermione started.

"I know. We can't be "together" because of what we've been through, but you still want to be friends. Am I right?"

"How did you…"

"You're an open book Hermione." He kissed her sweetly. "But that's ok."

"Draco…" she hugged him very tight. They stayed there for a few minutes.

"I'm guessing it's about time for curfew. We've been out here a while." She said laughing.

"Well, I'll see you later then friend."

"Yea, see you later."

Later that night Hermione received an owl. It stated:

_Dearest new acquaintance Hermione,_

_Meet me by the lake tomorrow. We can walk around and stuff._

_Two hours after Breakfast._

_See you then._

_Love… I mean… damn this inerasable ink, ugh _

_Sincerely yours… ugh no._

_From,_

_D.Malfoy_

_P.S. I'm glad we are acquaintances. _

_P.S.S. You're a good kisser. Just so you know. and this is where I should be smirking. ha-ha._

_I'm sexy and funny. Don't you love me?_

Hermione laughed out loud at the letter (which she read 12 times). She would definitely meet him there, and she would like talking. She blushed at the the "love" part. And she blushed when he said she was a good kisser. Let's just say, Miss Hermione Jane Granger fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Friendship Thing

I own nothing. Blah Blah. All I got is 100 bucks to my name. So yea. Don't sue. Because I got the disclaimer right here…ok ill start the story-

WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE! Haha. And thx for even reading this far. Shocker. JkJkJk. So, I think I'm not gunna have any major problems until break is over. Which will be like chapter 5 or something. So yea. Don't kill me with your words.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

Draco about flew out of bed. But then he looked at the clock. "Ugh. What the fuck is the world doing? Being only 7:00… if I could, I would beat it up… oh no. I'm being insane again." Draco did his daily morning routine. Stare at himself in the mirror, take a shower, stare at himself some more, seeing as it was casual day, he put on a silk black shirt, but quickly took it off after deciding it was too formal, so then he pulled on a black and green Muggle shirt called a Polo. He thought it was quite abnormal looking. But since Hermione was muggle-born and that he no longer had anything against muggles or their inventions, he left it on. For pants, he wore plain black jeans. Once he was done doing everything, he practiced playing his guitar, (not that he needed practice. Seeing as he was a Malfoy and all.) until it was time for breakfast.

Hermione woke up at 8:00. She was quite groggy and stayed lying down, trying to make herself go back to sleep. Suddenly, she shot straight up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Breakfast was in one hour! And she didn't want to wait until their "date" by the lake to see him again. Three hours seemed too far away. When she was ready, there were 20 minutes left until Breakfast. She ran down the stairs and made her way down the corridor. She turned the corner and CRASH!!

"Ouch." Hermione moaned, her eyes closed shut and her arms around her head.

"My bloody head! Ow! Watch where your goi- oh… I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Oh Draco, its ok. I ran into you really…"

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up and he jumped n top of Hermione, squeezing the air out of her in a hug.

"Oof. Dracu-gerroff-ofmwee! Wou-weigh-lika-ton!" she managed to say.

"What did you say? I can't understand you. Sounds like something big is on top of you."

"Wes! A(breath)big(breath)huge(breath)arrogant(breath)blue eyed(breath)with some grey in it(breath)prat!(breath breath breath)."

"I never knew you paid so much attention to my eyes." Draco said, smirking.

Draco propped his arms up on either side of Hermione and pushed himself off of her.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I said about us being friends?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"Well, our current position is pressing me to kiss you which would put us in a predicament seeing as we are just friends." She reasoned, being her logical self.

"Ohh yea…"Draco said, sighing. He really didn't mind if they kissed...

He kissed her on the cheek and started getting up. He laughed at Hermione because she started blushing.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not my fault that you… never mind."

Draco smirked at her and reached his hand down to her.

"Thanks." She muttered and grabbed his hand.

He pulled her up and flung her across his shoulder.

"DRACO MALFOY!!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! THIS IS JEPORDIZING OUR PREDICAMENT AGAIN!! IT WILL LEAD TO… well, yea."

Draco put her down and laughed.

"Sorry (laugh)'Mione (laugh) I (laugh) couldn't (laugh) resist (laugh."

"Ha Ha it's so hilarious. "She said sarcastically, "But come on, we'll miss breakfast and I'm starving."

Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Great Hall.

When they finished eating, they hugged and promised to meet later by the lake.

Two hours later, Hermione walked out to the lake. It was freezing cold so Hermione had her thick robes and her Gryffindor scarf. She brushed snow off a large rock and sat waiting for Draco.

"Miss me?" a voice said from behind her.

She shot her head around and smiled.

"A little bit." she admitted.

Draco smirked… again.

"Knew you would."

"And you are always right. Aren't you Mr. Malfoy?"

"That I am Miss Granger. So come on, we are going to have fun in this frozen, above-ground hell."

"Sounds exciting."

"I'll insure you that it will be."

Draco stuck out his hand and Hermione got up.

"Friends can hold hands right?" he asked her smiling.

"I guess so." she giggled

They walked hand in hand for a while until they got to a large field a little ways away from the Herbology greenhouses.

"Come on!" Hermione laughed, pulling on Draco's hand to make him sit in the snow.

"Oh no. I don't mix with snow. Hot and cold don't go good together."

"Ha-ha so funny… now come."

Hermione pulled hard on his hand, but he was too strong. He let her pull him though, because he liked seeing her happy.

Hermione laid flat in the snow.

"Hey Draco." She said, turning her head towards him.

"Y-y-y-yea, H-h-h-hermion-n-n-n-ne." He said shivering.

"Lets make snow angels." She suggested.

"M-m-m-mione. I d-d-d-d-don't h-h-have my w-w-w-w-wand."

"No silly. Like when you lay down and move your arms and legs to make an angel shape. Muggles do it all the time."

Draco sat up, shaking snow from his pale hair. The sun made him sort of sparkle. And, its not as if she wanted to admit it, but he sort of looked like an angel, or at least her perception of one.

"What? I have something on my face?" Draco asked as he rubbed furiously at his face.

"No." she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's make snow angels."

Draco brought his hand up to his cheek and rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. He ignored his current flow of thoughts and lay back down in the snow and started flailing his legs and arms around.

"Ha-ha. Draco, let me show you how to do it…"

Hermione got up and put her legs on either side of Draco and grabbed his arms.

He put them over his head and had to lean forward to make them straight.

"Uh, Hermione."

"Yea."

"Uh, our current position is compromising our current predicament… again."

Hermione suddenly realized how close she was to his face and quickly sat up.

"Sorry sorry sorry." She said.

Then she got off of him and laid back down, putting her arms up like Draco.

"Then, you spread your legs wide."

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT!?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You have a perverted mind. Just do it. Or do I have to do it for you?"

Draco quickly spread his legs.

"Now what?"

"You bring your legs together in the snow, and you do the same with your arms. Then you stand up, but without messing up your angel."

"Bloody hell Hermione."

Despite Draco's inability to do normal things, he managed to make an angel. The only problem, he couldn't get up.

"Hermione, I can't get up. I'm going to die here. Please come to my funeral. I give you my owl…"

"Draco, you're such a drama queen."

"You mean drama _king_ thank you very much. I'm not a girl."

"Could've fooled me." Hermione muttered jokingly under her breath.

"Hey. That wasn't very nice."

"I was just kidding."

"You better be."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"I would, but our friendship thing you know?"

"Ha-ha. Yea. Damn that friendship thing."

Hermione pulled Draco up and they started walking back to the castle, arms linked.


	4. Gold, Diamonds, and Emeralds

Disclaimer: Not mines. That is all I am saying because I want to do this story before the ideas ooze out of my head.

Author's Note: Real quick- Send me a review if you think I should make a story- the song that its based on will either be our song by Taylor swift, or here without you by three doors down,,, I think that's who its by. Well, anyways, this would have been done and up by now, but my laptop broke with the finished& UN published story on it. Therefore, I was very sad and did not have the soul to rewrite it until now. So here it is-

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

When they were almost to the castle, Draco was quite aggravated. Since they had gotten off that damn cold ground, he had been thinking about some things.

"_It really is early in the day… and lunch isn't for another hour. Who is to say Hermione and me can't just spend some more time together. Hell, we can just spend the whole bloody day together, won't matter to me. However, what if she is just spending time with me because she is desperate for company? What if when Potter and Weasel-head get back, she'll just go back to hating me? Damn I sound like a 13-year-old girl. We have only hung out for three days. Well, I think it was three… Well, it will be four if she wants to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. I doubt it. Ugh, what is wrong with me? I am acting all self-conscious. Wait, why is she looking at me? And why is she smiling? Is my hair messed up? OH MERLIN MY HAIR MUST BE MESSED UP. Oh, no its not. Ill shake it. Shaking your hair is sexy mostly only when I do it. Damn. I will just ask her if she wants to spend the rest of the day with me, and if she does, then later, ill ask her to come with me to Hogsmeade. Okay. Enough thinking now."_

Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked. She looked so pretty in the sun, or what was there of it. He looked down at his feet. He had forgotten he was walking. He hated the way his new shoes submerged in the snow. He knew that snow came form water, and water messed up new shoes. He would have to repair them with his wand. Unless this was magical snow. Then he would have to make a bloody potion. He would ask Hermione to help him…

He gasped when he saw that they had reached the cobble stone path. How did they get so far so fast?? He wanted to ask her when they were still outside, so they could go straight to his room… I mean the library. hehe

"Um, hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… since it's kind of early in the day and it isn't even lunch yet, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for the rest of the day. And if you want, we could pretend we were in Kindygarden... that is what it's called right? But yea, like in Kindygarden in the muggle world and have a sleep over. And I promise I will not be nasty. Ill pretend to be a girl if you want." Draco took a breath. He was turning purple from saying that so fast.

Hermione stopped walking and Draco almost fell. Then he came back in front of her and looked down in her eyes. She bit her lower lip and then flung her arms around him very tight.

"Sure Draco! We will have fun. It is somewhat weird that I trust you already, but I do. And you don't have to act like a girl."

Draco smiled, really smiled, and squeezed the air out of Hermione. He picked her up and spun her around a few times.

"Alrighty Hermioneee, come on."

Draco held one of her small hands in his big one and started running.

Hermione was not as fast as he was, so she sort of dragged on the ground a little bit, but she was happy.

"Draco, where are we going?" she laughed.

Draco turned around and looked at her. Then he chuckled and said, "If I tell you, you won't let me bring you, and then ill have to carry you there, and then you'll hate me because I won't let you go. So just come on."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it. She trusted him…

They were now in the castle, and they were still running full speed. They almost knocked over the Divination teacher and almost stepped on Mrs. Norris.

They came to a cross hallway. One way to a few class rooms, one way to the Astronomy tower, one way to the staircase, and one way to the dungeons and the Slytherin Dormitories.

Hermione was sure that they would head for the stairs (or Astronomy tower, knowing Draco), but he sped to the left, heading down many stairs leading to the dungeons.

"Merlin, Draco, don't make me go in the Slytherin dorms."

"Why not? I have my own room."

"So do I, but still."

Drano stopped in front of the portrait that led to the Common Room and pouted.

"Come on Hermione, I have something for you."

"Nu uhh"

"Yea, I do."

"Nu uhh"

"Yea huh. Now come on. _Slime roots and munks weed_."

The portrait of a headless equestrian muttered"Mudblood" somehow and opened. Draco cursed it under his breath, pulled Hermione through the green, black, and silver room, and headed to his empty dorm.

Hermione held onto Draco's arm with both of her hands. She knew she was safe as long as they did not run into a seventh year or something. She was with the king of Slytherin. Hermione could not stop wondering what it was that Draco had for her. And she honestly could not wait to get to the dorm. Before she knew it, they were there.

Smiled at how neat Draco's bed was even when no one was around. Hers was sloppy. She did not see any reason to be neat because she would just sleep in the bed later on.

"Go ahead and sit. It will not bite you. Unless you're Potter or Weasley."

Hermione took her shoes off and sat cross-legged on his bed.

"Draco, you do know that they are my friends."

"I'm trying hard to forget." Draco muttered, becoming very interested in his feet.

Hermione got up and came over to Draco. She hugged him for a while and about fell asleep because she was so comfortable.

"Draco, I won't stop spending time with you when they are here. And if they wonder where I go everyday, I will just straight up tell them that I have been with you. Okay?"

Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright 'Mione. Now sit back down because I have something for you remember?"

Hermione let go of him, went over to the bed and nodded.

He laughed and walked over to his side table. He picked up his wand and pointed to locked marble box on it _alohamora_ and it popped open.

Inside was a necklace. The necklace had a pure gold chain with a gold heart charm that had five small pea sized(real) diamonds lining the outside, while emeralds lined the inside of the heart.. It was worth almost as much as Malfoy Manor was.

Draco thought about what his mother had said in secret after his dad had beaten her one time this summer.

"_Draco, take this box and keep it in your Dormitory at Hogwarts. It will be safe there."_

"_What should I do with it?"_

_Narcissa put a frail hand on her only son's strong shoulder._

"_Give to a special girl. It does not matter who it is. As long as you love them. Even if it is a muggleborn. I never hated them you know. It is just that your father would have killed me if he found out. But just follow your heart. I know something special will happen to you this year at school for you little dragon."_

"_Mother, I will, I promise. Please do not leave father next year. He will kill you. I will not be able to deal with father. I cannot handle him alone. He'll be worse with you gone."_

"_Draco, when you leave for Hogwarts, take everything you can. Then, never come back. Go stay with Blaise or someone. He is on his own now too, since his parents are trying to escape from Voldemort. Oh, and that necklace is enchanted. As long as the girl you give it to wears it, she will be safe from all harmful curses. Even the killing curse. So choose whom you give it too carefully. I would suggest not giving it to Pansy though. Seeing as her faithfulness is equal to the amount of magic a muggle has."_

_Draco had hugged his mother._

"_Thank you Mother. And you are careful when you leave father. I hope your right about this year being special…I will write to you."_

"_I will be careful as you should be. Now go. Your father is soon to be returning. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

Draco put down his wand and turned to Hermione.

"Close your eyes." Hermione closed her eyes, and Draco waved his hand in front of her face to make sure. Then he took out the necklace, and held it up. He took a deep breath and looked at it. Should he give it to her? It would mean he loved her. He did not know if he loved her. They had only been on speaking terms for a few days. However, he knew already that soon enough he would love her. Not that he would let her know. He gained his confidence.

"You can open your eyes now."

**Review.**

**Authors Note: I am going to do the 5****th**** chapter today. So it should be up later on. I lied- next chapter is necklace reaction, sleepover (fun) Christmas-letters from Harry and Ron. And Narcissa (for Draco DUH). Then we will skip a couple weeks and go to when everyone comes back. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. They will not be official until like chapter 6 maybe because ill make it skip like a month or so, so that they were hanging out for a while. **

**Much love- Me**


	5. Sleep Over Timee

Disclaimer- I do not own. I wish I did. Then Hermione and Draco would be together.

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

"Oh Draco! It's beautiful, really."

Draco smiled and clasped the necklace around Hermione's neck. Then he sat next to her on his bed.

"You like it?" he asked, outlining the necklace on Hermione neck. "I probably should have saved it for Christmas, huh?"

"No no, I'm glad you gave it to me now, I love it. You won't have to give me a present for maybe ten years."

Draco chuckled. He thought she was going to say she loved him. Not that he thought she loved him or anything.

Hermione put both her hand on the sides of Draco's face and pressed her lips against his jaw. She gave him sweet kisses all the way to his mouth and kissed him passionately, smiling into their kiss when he started kissing her back.

After a little while, he flipped her over and got over her. He started kissing her again, and asked for entrance. She let him slide his tongue in her mouth and almost died when he snogged her. When they came up for air, they both suddenly froze. Their eyes became a big as plates and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"_So much for the friend thing."_ Draco thought while he got off her.

"I'm sorry Draco. I ruined our friend day, and it isn't even lunch yet. I better go." Hermione said, tears falling down her face. She sat up and started putting her shoes back on.

"No no no, please don't leave Hermione. It's my fault. Please don't go." Draco pleaded, grabbing her hand.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and he held her with one arm, with the other, he wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry I'm crying. It is just… I don't know. I guess I liked these past few days a lot and I don't want to get too close to you because I'm scared that you'll go back to hating me when break is over."

"Hermione, that's what I've been worrying about too. I promise I won't. See that necklace? It's special. I don't think if I give you that, I'll just drop you after break. I promise. And if you want, we can just be friends, I mean; we have a few years left here. And lots after. I'm not going to be a Deatheater or anything, since I'm running away this summer, so my father doesn't matter. We have time."

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Okay. That would be good. But Draco, please be careful. I'd die if something happened to you."

"I will. But there's one itsie-bitsie problem."

"What is it?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her on the mouth softly. After a minute, he slowly pulled away and gave her a look that said, _"That we are both madly in love and I want to ravish you on the floor"._

"Oh." Hermione said, her face completely flushed, "We'll deal with that later I guess."

"Ha. Okay 'Mione. Are we still having that sleepover then?" Draco winked and Hermione shook her head at her new, blonde-headed frienemy

**LATER**

Hermione had redone the entire girls' dormitory into a sleep over room for her and Draco. The turned all of the beds into beanbag chairs and instead of hard wood floor, there was maroon carpet. Draco was supposed to bring his own pillow and blanket (he refused to sleep in things with Gryffindor-ness in it) so she only got out a blanket with a large lion on it, and her soft pillow. She had Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, Toothflossing Stringmints, toad-shaped peppermint creams, Ice Mice, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties along one whole wall. She had enchanted a television to watch movies (when she asked Draco, he seemed excited, seeing as he had never seen a movie before) and a few movies. She had a couple games and Crookshanks's bed in a corner. Lastly, she had fresh butter beer on a table along with two chilled mugs.

They had decided to skip diner, seeing as they had so much candy. Hermione grabbed Harry's cloak (he had let her borrow it over brake in case she had any "late night adventures" she had to attend to. At the time, she thought Harry had gone loony.) and headed down to meet Draco. She was going to hide him under the cloak to get him through the common room, since it had a few people in it.

She was supposed to meet him in the east corridor, by the hospital wing. She turned the corner, and there he was, beautiful in all his Draconess. She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Hermione blushed and Draco laughed.

Hermione handed him the cloak and slid her hand off his chest.

"You ready?" she asked, shifting her wait to her left foot.

"Almost." Draco slipped under the cloak, and after muttering, "Ugh, it smells like Potter," he grabbed Hermione's hand and held it under the cloak.

"Ok, now I'm ready."

Hermione laughed, "And what am I supposed to say when people want to know why my hand is invisible?"

"Just say it was from a potion and you're going to go fix it. Please, I have to hold your hand. It's like I'm OCD for it now." Hermione guessed he was probably pouting.

"Alright little dragon, I'll hold your hand." Draco wanted to kiss her when she called him little dragon. The only person who ever called him that was his mother.

When they got in the common room, Draco squeezed her hand tighter. She was about to hit him but one-she couldn't see him, and two-people would think she was crazy for swinging at air. So she just squeezed hard back. They walked to the stairs and a few older Gryffindor looked at Hermione.

"Where is your hand?" The one on the couch asked.

Draco sniggered.

"Um… Made invisible by a potion, I'm going to go fix it now."

"Oh, alright."

Draco could barely hold in his laugh. If they were in the Slytherin Common Room, people would have started grabbing at his hand and shit.

When they were clear of the common room, Draco took the cloak off him and they ran to the Dormitory.

When Hermione opened the door, Draco thought he had gone to heaven.

"FOOD AND BEER!!!"

"Oh Merlin, not another Ron."

Draco grabbed Hermione's, closed the door with her foot, and danced in a circle ring-around-the-rosy style.

"(jump)We(jump)are(jump)going(jump)to(jump)have(jump)so(jump)much(jump)fun!(jump)."

"Draco Draco Draco, calm down." Hermione laughed.

"Alright… what do you want to do first?"

Hermione shook one of her hands free from his grasp and pulled him over to the place where they would sleep.

"Okay, we are going to set up out beds, for later."

"This is the floor."

"I know, I have a comfort spell on the ground over here, it'll feel like a bed. And then we lay our blankets and pillows down on top."

"So I don't get to sleep in the same bed as you?" Draco pouted.

"Ha-ha. Technically, we are in the same bed you know."

"But you can scoot waay over there if you wanted to."

"But I won't. Remember the problem we both have?"

"Yea, want me to demonstrate again?"

"No. Yes. No. However, because of the problem, I actually want to be close to you. Okay?"

"Yea. I still don't see why I can't demonstrate."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"So."

"I think that you should always do what you want _Granger_." He whispered in her ear.

"I think you should be able to control what you want to do _Malfoy_."

"Why if what you desire has no harm?"

"What if it does have harm?"

"What the harm in kissing someone."

"Depends on who the someone happens to be. There is harm in kissing a friend though."

"What if I wasn't your friend?"

"You wouldn't be here."

"Maybe I would. Maybe I stalk you Granger."

"Maybe Pansy Parkinson is my best friend in the whole world."

"You're sexy when you try to resist me."

"Since when are you back to being an egotistical git?"

"Since I need to be hyped up on candy to keep my sanity."

"You're sexy when you act like a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"Because I thought you said we could wait a bit."

"I can't wait a bit."

"We need to get you some candy."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Ha-ha. Because you were about to kiss me and you want me to stop being so damn sexy am I right?

"I hate you."

"Just kiss me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine."

"Oh stop looking all sad…stop it. Fine I'll kiss you."

Hermione leaned over, kissed Draco (very lightly) on the lips, and pulled away.

"That's all you get. Good you're smiling, now come on, lets get you some candy."

It turns out that candy has the exact opposite affect on Draco. Now he was highly mellow, and being the typical I-am-so-sexy-you-know-you-want-love-me-Draco.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Yeah little dragon?'

"What's this thing?" he pointed to the television.

"Oh, I almost forgot. That's a TV. Muggle thing. And that, is a VCR. And those are movies."

"What…..the….fuck…."

"Watch your mouth you. Movies are these things where it's like… a story sort of. But there are people acting it out. And the record it and you put it in the VCR and you watch it."

"So… the people pop up on the screen… oh it's like a picture but with sound."

"Yea."

"Intriguing. So how does it work? I want to watch it."

They watched the movies repeatedly until Draco knew all the lines to the movies by heart.

"Yippee kiyay motha fucka. Say hello, to my little friend. Tina, come get some ham. Wow, who knew muggles were so funny. I guessed they'd have to have something interesting to make up for no magic."

"Draco Draco Draco. You are entertained by the simplest things."

"No, it's not simple to us born in all wizard families."

"Ha-ha. Well what do you want to do now? And DO NOT say, watch another movie. You've seen enough Napoleon Dynamite for a life time."

"Aw, I mean DANG! He he. I almost memorized his dance though."

"Do you WANT me to hit me again like I did in 3rd year?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay then." Hermione grabbed his hand and headed to the butter beer.

"Well, come on, I don't want to waste it."

Draco poured some into her jug and some into his. He held it up to make a toast.

"To new friends, sleepovers with Hermione, and becoming more when Winter Break and distrust are gone."

"Touché." Hermione said before she took a sip. She thought about what Draco said-_becoming more when Winter Break and distrust are gone._ She smiled at the thought of them becoming more later. Draco didn't know how hard it was to not kiss him. Or maybe he did…

When they finished, they walked over to their bed places and sat on their blankets, facing each other.

"I had fun Hermione; we need to do it again."

"Yeah, I had fun too. I'll miss it when everyone comes back. Promise we'll do it next year."

Draco grabbed both her hands and looked in her eyes.

"Oh, so long Hermione. We could stay here a few extra days when term is over. I'll fly you home on my broom if you want."

"Yeah that'll be nice."

"So it's a plan?"

Hermione leaned over to Draco and kissed him sweetly.

"Yea, it's a plan. I promise."

"Good. Now come on, let's go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight little dragon.

"Good night 'Mione."

They got under their blankets and laid their heads on their pillows. Hermione shivered and Draco pulled her so that she was under both of their blankets, and so that she was closer to him.

Hermione was mostly asleep already, but scooted as close as she could to Draco and put her arms around him. Draco held her, and sighed. He looked at the clock-1:00 AM.

Then he looked at the floating digital calendar. He didn't know today… yesterday was Christmas Eve!!!

He laughed and whispered "Merry Christmas my angel."

Then he kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep.

**Review.**

for those of you that are language impared-friendemy is my word for friend enemy. Like, I friend who USED to be an enemy.

**Author's Note: I lied again. No letters this chapter. You know what, im going to stop making promises. Cause I never write my stories down, I type as they come to me. So, I MIGHT make letters next time. I don't know yet. They WILL become a couple soon. Because I can't stand them not openly being together. And watch, when they are, I won't be crazy about it anymore. Haha. Until next time- Me**


	6. DAGGERS, HERMIONE, DAGGERS!

Al.

I do not own this.

Author's Note- I have a beta. Thanks Sen.

_**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry**___

The next day (Christmas) went by considerably fast. Hermione went to Hogsmeade and picked up Draco a present. He did not go with her because "his ickle tummykins" could not manage to skip another meal. For dinner, they ate in the Great Hall, because Draco _could not_ miss the Christmas dinner.

Then, later on, they decided that they should spend every moment of the rest of vacation together… starting the following day. They were both quite exhausted. They said their good nights and with a little hesitation ("No! I want to have another sleepover with you. Come on, you said every moment. Hermioneeee please. Please? With a grammatically incorrect cherry on top? Sorry I do not know where that came from. But now do you see? I'm neurotic without you 'Mione. Oh fine.sniff" Draco cried before stomping away like the little drag queen that he is) retired to their Dormitories for the night.

The remainder of the break, Hermione and Draco were inseparable. And just about all the staff noticed.

"Albus, do you think something is wrong with them? Do you think they have been put under a horrible spell? On the other hand, maybe, they have gone completely loony. Has someone put them under imperio? Shouldn't we check them for charms?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Of course not Minerva, they are completely fine. In addition, I do not think we should interfere. They seem entirely fine. F you must, give them Veriteserum. That can break through the toughest charm. Now I must go, there is a "jolly wanker" I heard some students talking about in the library. Must go check it out…"

Finally, it was time for the rest of the students to return… oh joy.

"I'm telling you Hermione, the bloody elf wants to murder me! The wanker stared at me with daggers for eyes. DAGGERS, HERMIONE, DAGGERS!" Ron was having a fit, throwing his arms about every which way, knocking down a few first years in the process, and about flinging his new rat, Mimzy, across the room.

"Ron, maybe the elf was staring at you since you didn't have any clothes on, and that you were acting as if you were high on mushrooms." Harry stated reasonably.

Hermione started laughing rather hard, and about lost her balance; she cling to Ron's arm for support .All the while, not noticing a certain blonde-haired person… looking very green with envy.

"Um, Hermione, what is so funny?" Ron asked, clearly disbelieving that Hermione Jane Granger would find something suggesting nakedness funny.

"You-(breath)-were-(breath)-naked!?" she laughed.

"Um... yea, I was a bit… loony I suppose… but since when do you find funny stuff… funny."

"Gee, thanks Ronald, it just so happens I made a NEW friend who makes me see things different and makes me laugh. He has actually made me a bit more light hearted. Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait, wait, and wait! You made a new friend? Who? Is he your gulp BOYFRIEND!? Why didn't you tell us? What do you mean he makes you laugh? I don't? HERMIONE!!??"

Harry by now was on the floor laughing. In addition, Ron was as red as his hair. Hermione was smiling and just said, "I'm going to be with Dra… my friend. I will see you two in the Common Room… around 11. Goodbye Harry. Ronald." She came up to them, and leant down, kissed Harry on the cheek, and hugged Ron.

"What? No kiss for ickle Ronnykins?" Harry said, laughing even harder.

"Shut up Harry, nobody asked you." Ron mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Hermione laughed and turned around, heading for the lake. She and Draco were to meet there. Ron glared at Harry and hit him on the head very hard.

"You idiot! Look, now she is going off to see her, ugh, boyfriend." Ron squealed at Harry, his voice way too many octaves high.

"Not my Boyfriend, Ron." She called from down the corridor.

"Damn, she heard me."

Harry was laying flat on the floor, laughing so hard he could not breathe.

"And you're no bloody help at all. Carpet muncher."

At that, Harry about died.

**LATER**

"Hey Draco." Hermione said cheerily as she skipped towards him. She stopped when she saw his face. His head was down, and tears were rolling down his face. Hermione put her hand on his back and he looked up.

'Oh, Hey 'Mione. How've you been?" he said weakly, wiping his tears away and managing a small, sad smile.

"I've been alright, lonely, but alright… Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to come… and here you are. So, come on, let us go over to that bench. I put a cushioning charm on it, so don't mind the stony look." He started walking towards the bench, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

She looked into his eyes; tears were threatening to fall again. He looked tired, and sad. Sort of like he was four again. And his dog just… oh no.

"Draco, what happened?"

Tears started rushing down his face; he fell to the ground and cried. Hermione knelt down next to him and held him.

"My mom. My dad killed her. She told him that she had had enough. He killed her. Not before torturing her of course. My father apparated to my dorm and said that, if I disobey him he will… kill someone I lo... that I care about. In addition, he will do it the muggle way. Torture. Like the gory kind of torture. And, the only one I have left is you Hermione. I do not want to lose you. I put you in danger. I am so sorry. You have to stay away from me. He'll kill you."

Hermione felt herself beginning to cry. This boy, who used to have everything-girls, money, a parent who cared about him, a house full of extravagant things, a life out side of his father and Voldemort… it was all gone. She was all he had. In addition, he wanted her to leave him, for her safety. The more time she spent with him, the more she felt that he was the only one who understood her, the only one who could make her smile or laugh. She felt bitter around anyone else.

"Draco, I'll never leave you. I promise. I would not do that to you. I do not care if I am in danger, it will be worth it. Do not let your father drive you to madness. I'll make sure you're never alone."

She kissed his cheek and wiped his tears away. He shook his head as if to say-"NO! YOU'LL GET HURT AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT!"

So there they were, sitting in the snow, while a comfortable bench was in their reach. In addition, Ron was walking around the lake, not knowing who the couple was. He grew suspicious, or just nosy, and wanted to know whom they were.

Draco kissed Hermione sweetly.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered in her hair.

"I love you too little dragon." She whispered back.

"OI! YOU TWO!" Ron yelled, running around the whole lake.

"Oh shit." They both said in unison.

"Can you run as fast as me Hermione?"

"Um let me think… HELL NO!"

Draco laughed and said "Okay then." He picked her up bridal style and started running towards the castle full speed. He did not have his wand, and he knew what Weasel could do... even if he did not know he was doing it.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. All that bouncing did not exactly make you feel good after you just ate. She hoped Merlin that Draco would not drop her.

They reached the castle on the East side, and ran all the way to the 7th floor. Draco paced back and forth and finally, the Room of Requirements came.

"Bloody(breath)hell(breath)I(breath)hate(breath)that(breath)WEASLY(breath breath breath)."

"I hate him too, so don't worry. That ignorant, nosy, red git!"

Hermione looked around; the room was a lounge room. It was all green and black and silver, thanks to Draco being the one to ask for it. Hermione walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She was so tired, and she did not even have to run. Draco looked positively exhausted. He swaggered over to the couch and about collapsed on Hermione. She helped him lay down on it, the couch became longer, and rider their need for it.

"I'm so tired. And so hungry. However, I cannot eat anything. "Crying takes a lot of energy out of you. Can't even eat." He sighed as he laid his head on Hermione's lap.

She played with is hair for a while, he had a full head of French braids by the time she realized how late it was.

"Hey Draco."

"Yes darling."

"It's almost 11. I promised Ron..."

"Git."

"I promised Ron and Harry I would be back by 11 and they might get worried. And I'll worry about you, so I'll walk you to…"

"No need love, I'm staying right here. You may not realize, because of my sexifulishious body, that I am actually quite lazy and do not intend on going anywhere unless it is to save your arse… maybe mine. So make sure you come back tomorrow. "

"Alright, let me just take these braids out.."

"NO, I want to keep my hair like this, love, I want everyone to see how… what do the Americans say? Oh yea, I want everyone to see how "Fucking tight' my hair is."

"You are so strange."

"I know, but you still love me right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good… I mean… SLAMIN'. Heh heh. Im going to talk American all day tomorrow. Watch and see. It will be… off the hook. Hehe."

Hermione laughed and slid Draco's head off her lap while saying " Sorry, Draco, no carpet munching for you tonight." He started to fake cry and saying "Why oh why? Why me? Oh the horror! No munchy mommy?!"

She kissed him and headed out the door. "Bye little dragon." She said over her shoulder.

"Bye everything see you tomorrow."

She smiled and left behind the thing that only had her left, and the only thing she felt she had left.

**COMMON ROOM**

"Hermione, where have you been it is.."

" Five minutes after 11. I'm ever so sorry I kept you waiting King Weasly."

" You should be. So, where were you at? Who were you with? What did you do?"

"I was on school grounds, with my new friend, and we hung out."

"Specifics please."

"Who are you my mum?"

"Shut up Hermione. Just tell me who you were with… of what house they were in at least."

"Why do you want to know?

"Because I just do. I want to make sure you aren't out with some slytherin."

"What would it matter if I was?" Hermione questioned, feeling her anger growing.

" WHAT!? Hermione, they are filthy and vile, and non trust worthy, and, and…"

"Ron, leave her alone." Harry said, from in front of the fire place.'

"HARRY! She might be out with a SLYTHERIN!"

"Your point."

Hermione was beaming. She absolutely loved Harry. He always got her out a pickle.

"… AH!! What is happening? Are you guys all loony? Am I next? I'm going to bed, this might be contagious." Ron exclaimed, stomping up the stairs.

Hermione walked over to Harry and sat next to him. He had a dreamy look on his face. Sort of like Luna. Scary.

"Harry, why don't you care if im out with a slytherin?"

"Cause im in love with one.'

Hermione had temporary shock, it soon went away, seeing as she loved one too. "Sigh Me too."

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. "Who?"

"Please don't hate me Harry, it's Draco."

Harry chuckled. "Please don't hate ME. It's Pansy."

"What!? Wow. I never saw that one coming."

"Well, it's happened… Hermione, Draco hasn't tried anything? Like he always does with other girls?"

"No. He's very sweet. His dad just killed his mum. I'm all he has left Harry."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and laughed.. "You know how mad Ron would get if he knew? He likes you. He'll be even madder he lost you to Malfoy."

"Heh. Yea, he will, won't he."

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and patted her hand. "Don't worry about it. Now you have two people to protect you from Ron."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry. So, you'll cover for me when im out with Draco?"

"As long as you cover for me."

"Fair enough. Well, we better get to sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"Yea. Night Hemione."

"Night Harry."

They both got up and hugged for a minute. Then they both headed their separate ways to lay their troubled heads on their soft feathery pillows for a restful night of sleep.

**A/N**

**Read my profile… it says a lot. Revieww! Um… yea, I hope its still interesting. I'm sorry if you hate Harry/Pansy. I had to put it in there. But we aren't all about them, so if you don't like them, don't worry. Ohh, and all of you may be happy to hear that im going to start using a dictionary and thesaurus. Because my vocabulary is the size of a peanut. I don't know how I have so many smarticles. But, bear in mind ythat I am a little… amateur. And very young. So if I write a story next year it will be… more adequate. Damn all those grammer freaks. DAMN THEM TO HELL! Sigh I hate being a cool nerd. It's exhausting. **

**P.S. I watched he new HPOotP 12 times in a row once I got it. No sleep or anything. I memorized the whole thing. I even know the expressions by heart! Wow. I am such a loser. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A LITTLE NC-17 OKAYY?! Ohh, and I didn't have a beta on this one. I was too impatient on getting it up to send it to her. Kay? Kay. **


End file.
